A 2nd Shot at Love
by Charmed651
Summary: This is one of my ideas of how Will and Sonny reunite after a tragic turn of events.


While Sonny and Will were still broken up, they were working on being friends again. While at the same time, Nick was becoming more erratic in his plans to cut Will out of the baby's life. Will had stopped by Common Grounds one morning to see Sonny, which is where Nick caught up with him and pulled a gun on them. The police arrived and tried to talk him down, but the only thing he wanted was for Will to give up his parental rights.

Sonny was watching Nick carefully. When Will refused to sign over his parental rights, Nick got angry and aimed the gun at Will and pulled the trigger. Sonny managed to push Will to the ground and he fell to the ground next to him. The police grabbed Nick and escorted him outside to arrest him, leaving Will and Sonny alone.

"Sonny, thank you so much. You saved my life. I can't believe things got this far with Nick."

"Will" Sonny said weakly.

"Where did that come from? You were like an action hero. My hero," Will said as he turned around to face Sonny who rolled onto his back on the floor. He lifted his hands off of his stomach and they were trembling and covered in blood.

"Oh my God Sonny. Help, someone, we need help!" Will screamed.

He knelt down by Sonny and pressed his hands to the wound. Sonny winced.

"I'm sorry, there's just so much blood, we have to keep pressure on it."

"Okay doctor," Sonny said faintly. He started to laugh but then he started coughing.

"Sonny, try not to talk. You're gonna be okay. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Nick was after me. I never meant for you to get involved in this. You can't leave me, you hear me?" Will asked, looking into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny nodded. "I promise."

The paramedics ran in and came to tend to Sonny.

"You need to move out of the way son."

Will stood up and backed away while they worked on Sonny. "I'm right here Sonny, I'm not going anywhere." He could see a small smile on Sonny's lips.

The paramedics managed to stabilize Sonny and they went to put him in the ambulance.

"Will" Sonny called.

"Don't worry. I'll see you at the hospital," Will said as he walked towards Sonny.

Sonny grabbed Will's hand. "Will you come with me? I'm scared."

"Of course I will." He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and climbed into the ambulance with him. They held hands the whole way but didn't talk. Neither of them knew what to say.

At the hospital Will waited outside while Cameron looked at Sonny. He needed to have surgery to remove the bullet but they let Will see him first.

Will took Sonny's hand again and said, "I don't know what to say. We obviously still have a lot to talk about. But I'll be here when you wake up and we can talk then."

Will kissed him on the cheek and lingered for a few seconds, missing being this close to Sonny.

Will couldn't sit still, he'd never been good at waiting. The surgery wasn't very high risk since the bullet wasn't close to any major organs, but Will couldn't stop thinking about the worst. Just when he had calmed himself down, two nurses ran into the OR where Sonny was. When someone else ran out, Will saw them doing CPR on Sonny as the door slowly swung closed, blocking his view.

Without a second thought Will got up and pushed the door open and when he walked into the OR it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Someone shouted, "We need 6 units of O negative." "Get the paddles, CPR isn't working." "Clear."

He couldn't bear to see his sweet Sonny with that tube in his mouth, his lifeless body being shocked, but nothing changed. There was no heartbeat, just that dreaded straight line running across the monitor.

"Sir, you can't be in here" someone said, but Will was barely listening. When someone started pulling him out of the room Will broke free and screamed, "Sonny! You fight, don't you dare leave me. You promised."

They shocked him again and still nothing. "I love you Sonny!" There was a spike on the screen and that was the last thing Will saw before he was pulled out of the room again. Will went back to pacing and praying Sonny would be okay. Cameron finally came out to talk to Will.

"How is he?"

"He's stable. We had a complication, he lost a lot of blood when we removed the bullet, but he's stable now. We replaced the blood he lost and removed the bullet, repairing any damage. He's breathing on his own and he should be awake in a few hours. He'll be in pain for a while, but he should be able to go home in a few days."

"Thank you so much Cameron, for everything. Can I sit with him?"

"When he gets settled, I'll have a nurse come get you. Did you talk to his family?"

"His parents are out of town and I don't want to worry them now that he's okay. It'll be better if he talks to them himself when he wakes up anyway."

"Okay. It should be a few minutes. It might take him a few hours to wake up and he might be out of it for a while, but he should be fine."

"Thanks again." Will only had to wait a few minutes before a nurse walked him to Sonny's room. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, it reminded Will of all those times in Sonny's apartment when Will would wake up before Sonny and just watch him sleep. He always had a small smile on his face, and Will always hoped Sonny was dreaming about him.

The nurse told Will that if Sonny was in pain there was a button laying by his side that would give him morphine for the pain. Will sat next to Sonny for hours, holding his hand, talking to him, pacing the room. Anything he could do to keep from going crazy.

When Will started worrying Sonny might not wake up, he felt Sonny squeeze his hand. Will sat up straighter and squeezed his hand back. "Hey, it's Will. Can you hear me? I'm here."

Sonny had a pained look on his face so Will pressed the button the nurse told him about and after a few minutes Sonny seemed to calm down. About an hour later Sonny started to stir again.

"MMM, Will?" Sonny said groggily.

"Yeah, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm floating."

"That's the morphine." Will laughed. Sonny finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Will.

"How long have I been out?"

"12 hours."

"You stayed."

"Of course I stayed. Where else would I be?"

"You know you don't have to be here because you think you owe me or anything."

At that Will got mad. He stood up and started pacing around the room and ranting. "I know I lied so I get that you don't trust me. But if you trust anything I say, it should be this: I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you. When you were in surgery," Will paused as he started to cry. "I stood there and watched them doing CPR on you when you stopped breathing and I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. And for an instant, I wanted to die too. But I called out to you and I believe you heard me and you fought back because you love me just as much as I love you. So don't think for one minute that I wouldn't sit here by your side, holding your hand, for 12 hours or 12 days or 12 years if that's what it took for you to come back to me. I haven't given up on us and I never will."

"Are you done?" Sonny asked and Will nodded, blushing.

"Will you just get over here and kiss me already?"

Will froze, confused for a minute and then he practically ran to Sonny's side and their lips came together in a passionate kiss full of love and longing after weeks spent apart. Will's hands slid up into Sonny's hair while Sonny's hands went to rest on Will's hips, pulling him closer. After what seemed like forever, Sonny pulled away and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Will asked.

"No, I just needed to catch my breath. Can I get some water?"

"Sure." Will poured Sonny a glass of water and handed it to him. While Sonny drank the water Will said, "I would've called your parents but I knew they were out of town and didn't know how to reach them. Plus I figured it would be better coming from you so they could know you're okay."

"It's late now. I'll call them in the morning. I just don't want to ruin their trip because my mom is going to freak out and want to come home."

"Don't worry about that right now, you should rest."

Sonny shifted on the bed and winced.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little."

"Here," Will pressed the button for his morphine. "They said if you were in pain to press the button to increase your morphine. You don't have to be so tough all the time you know. Let someone take care of you for once."

"Maybe I will, if that person is you." Sonny smiled, as did Will.

"Well, I can start by leaving so you can rest since it's late and you've had a long day."

"Don't go. Will you stay with me, I don't want to be alone."

"It's against the rules, but I think I can break them for you." Will went to sit down next to the bed again but Sonny reached out his hand and Will took it. Sonny slid over on the bed to make room for Will and pulled the blankets back.

Will hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think there's anything that could make me feel better than being close to you."

Will laid down next to Sonny and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so much Sonny. I know we still have to talk, but thanks for giving me a second chance."

"I'm just glad we were given this second chance and I'm not going to let you go again. I love you so much." They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms, perfectly happy because they were reunited and they would face everything to come, together.


End file.
